What's My Name
by xxKasuRukiC
Summary: Songfic baseada na música What's My Name  Qual é o meu nome , da Rihanna. Ichigo e Rukia se encontram em um pub. Que o jogo comece.


(OneShot) Qual é o meu nome?

Shipper ~ IchiRuki

- **Disclaimer** -

Bleach não me pretence.

* * *

- Rukia, aquele cara não para de olhar pra você! – disse Yoruichi, uma garota que a morena conhecera no pub.

- Qual Yoruichi? – perguntou ela.

- O ruivo, vindo na sua direção. – sorriu maliciosa – Vou procurar o Kisuke, boa sorte.

- Vai lá, vai. – falou Rukia. Era impossível não rir da situação.

Oh na na, what's my name? (x4)  
_Oh na na, qual é o meu nome?_

What's my name? What's my name?

_Qual é o meu nome? Qual é o meu nome?_

- Oi. – disse o rapaz ruivo, dirigindo-se a morena.

- Olá. – respondeu ela.

- Será que eu poderia lhe pagar um drink?

- Desculpe, mas eu não aceito bebidas de estranhos. – falou sorrindo.

I heard you good with them soft lips

_Ouvi dizer que você é boa com esses lábios macios_

Yeah you know word of mouth

_Sim você sabe usar a boca_

- Oh, claro. Deixe-me apresentar. Sou Kurosaki Ichigo, senhorita. – disse pegando na mão da morena – E você é?

- Kuchiki Rukia. Muito prazer. – falou encarando-o.

- O prazer é meu. – sorriu Ichigo – Então, aceita um drink agora?

- Aceito. – levantou-se, indo com o ruivo até o bar.

Good weed, white wine

_Erva boa, vinho branco_

I come alive in the night time

_Eu vivo na noite_

Após alguns drinks, Ichigo e Rukia conversavam animadamente. Sóbrios.

- O que você acha de irmos para o meu apartamento? – sussurrou a morena no ouvido do ruivo.

- Eu adoraria. – respondeu ele, com um sorriso de canto.

Okay, away we go

_Ok, vamos embora_

Only thing we have on is the radio

_A única coisa que temos é o rádio_

- Eu dirijo. – falou Ichigo.

Após alguns minutos chegam ao apartamento da morena. Ichigo e Rukia entram no elevador e ela aperta o botão 13. Trocam um rápido olhar, divertido. Rukia vai se aproximando de Ichigo, lentamente. Ele abre um pequeno sorriso, já imaginando o que ela estava prestes a fazer. Ela começa a brincar com a gola da camisa dele, e o puxa para mais perto. O ruivo a abraça pela cintura, encostado na parede do elevador. Rukia tenta brincar com ele, mordiscando várias e várias vezes os lábios do morango. Até que quando estavam prestes a se beijar, o celular dele toca e a porta do elevador se abre.

- Alô? – fala Ichigo, saindo com Rukia em direção à porta do apartamento dela.

Ooooh, let it play, say you gotta leave

_Ooooh, deixe tocar, digamos que você tem que ir_

- Sim, eu sei disso. – falava ele – Eu deixei em cima da minha mesa, Keigo. – o ruivo já estava perdendo a paciência – Você não quer que eu vá aí agora, não é?

- Desliga essa porcaria, Ichi. – sussurrava a morena, beijando seu pescoço.

- 'Tá, mas eu vou demorar um pouco pra chegar aí. – disse ele por fim, desligando o celular.

But I know you wanna stay

_Mas eu sei que você quer ficar_

- Você tem que ir? – perguntou ela, se afastando.

- Sim. Desculpe pequena.

- Mas você disse que ia demorar um pouco, não é? – sorriu maliciosa.

- Você não muda mesmo, Rukia. – sorriu também.

You just waiting on the track to finish girl

_Você está apenas esperando a música terminar garota_

The things we could do in twenty minutes girl

_As coisas que nós podemos fazer em 20 minutos garota_

Ichigo a pegou no colo e seguiu em direção ao quarto da morena, já conhecido por ele. Sim, eles já se conheciam. Estavam, digamos, jogando um jogo. Ichigo e Rukia se conheceram na faculdade e começaram a sair. A questão é que a maioria das garotas da faculdade dava em cima do ruivo, o que deixava Rukia com muita, mas muita raiva. E acaba sendo um dos motivos de tantas brigas. E para conquistar Rukia de volta, o ruivo havia proposto um jogo dessa vez. E é assim que é a relação deles.

Say my name, say my name

_Diga o meu nome, diga o meu nome_

Wear it out, its getting hot, crack a window, air it out

_Até se cansar, as coisas estão esquentando, quebre a janela para o ar entrar_

Ichigo beijava cada parte do corpo da _sua_ morena. E ela adorava quando ele fazia isso. Apesar de gostar de estar no comando, Rukia também adorava quando o ruivo a fazia deixar-se levar por ele. Ela se sentia protegida ao lado dele, segura.

I can get you through a mighty long day

_Eu posso te fazer suportar um dia cansativo_

- Trabalhou muito hoje, moranguinho? – perguntou, aconchegada nos braços do ruivo.

- Sim. Vida de estagiário não é fácil não. – ralhou, apertando mais o abraço – Mas nada que uma certa baixinha não resolva. – sorriu maroto.

- Bobo. – brincou, beijando-lhe os lábios – Eu sempre vou estar aqui. Você sabe.

- Sei, mas agora eu realmente preciso ir pequena.

- Já? – suspirou derrotada.

Soon as I go the text you gon right is gon say?

_Assim que eu for embora, você vai me mandar uma mensagem?_

- Você tem planos para amanhã, baixinha? – perguntou ele.

- Não, o que você tem em mente? – sorriu.

- Ainda não sei, mas eu te ligo. – disse levantando da cama.

- Pode passar aqui, você tem as chaves. – acompanhou-o até a porta.

Not everybody knows how to work my body

_Nem todo mundo sabe como mexer com o meu corpo_

Knows how to make me want it

_Sabe como me fazer querer_

- Vou te esperar, Ichi. – disse a morena, encostada na porta.

- Ok, pequena. – o ruivo curvou-se para beijá-la.

Boy you stay up on it

_Cara, você nunca para_

Era incrível como os beijos dele a faziam flutuar. Aquele cheiro que só o _seu_ ruivo tinha a embriagava, fazendo com que Rukia ficasse completamente inerte a tudo e a todos.

You got that something that keeps me so off balance

_Você tem algo que me faz perder o equilíbrio_

- Eu preciso ir, baixinha. – falou ele, tentando desvencilhar-se dos beijos da morena.

Baby you're a challenge, lets explore your talent

_Você é um desafio, vamos explorar o seu talento_

- Te amo. – disse Rukia, após dar um selinho em Ichigo.

- Eu também. Até! – despediu-se ele.

* * *

**- Flashback -**

Hey boy I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl like me

_Hey garoto, eu quero ver se você agüenta com uma garota como eu_

- Oi Itsugo! – gritou uma garota vindo em direção a Ichigo.

- Ah, oi Nell. – respondeu o ruivo desanimado, quando viu que não era a sua morena.

- Eu tava pensando se você não... – falava ela, quando fora interrompida por uma certa baixinha.

- Oi Ichi. – disse Rukia, dando um selinho no namorado.

- Oi pequena. – sorriu o ruivo – Vamos? Nell, a gente se fala. Tchau. – despediu-se, pegando na mão dela.

- Tchau... Itsugo. – disse cabisbaixa – "Ai que ódio, o que essa garota tem?", pensou.

Hey boy, I really wanna be with you

_Hey garoto, eu realmente quero estar com você_

- Essa garota não se toca né? – bufou Rukia.

- Relaxa baixinha. – disse o ruivo.

- É fácil pra você falar, já que não sou eu que vivo com rodeada de garotos.

- E aquele cara da sua sala... O tal de Kaien?

- Eu nem conheço ele direito, Ichigo.

- Mas ele vive atrás de você.

- E eu não dou bola. – ralhou a morena – Já você...

- Elas que vêm falar comigo, pequena.

Cause you just my type, Oh na na na na.

_Porque você faz o meu tipo, Oh na na na na_

- Quem mandou ser o popular, hein? – disse Rukia.

- O popular por quem você se apaixonou. – Ichigo parou e puxou-a para mais perto.

I need a boy to take it over

_Eu preciso de um garoto que saiba assumir o controle_

- Chega de falarmos disso, se não vamos acabar brigando. – falou o ruivo.

- Ok. É que às vezes... – a morena fora interrompida por um beijo.

Looking for a guy to put me work out

_Procurando por um cara para dar em cima_

Oh, wow, oh oh. Oh, wow, oh oh.

_Oh, wow, oh oh. Oh, wow, oh oh._

- O que vamos fazer hoje, Kya? – perguntou ele após cessar o beijo.

- Que tal um cinema? – propôs ela.

- Eu topo. – sorriu – Passo no seu apartamento às 7h, ok?

- Fechado. Agora vamos. – concluiu, voltando a caminhar.

* * *

**- Dias Atuais -**

Oh na na, what's my name? (x3)

_Oh na na, qual é o meu nome?_

What's my name? What's my name?

_Qual é o meu nome? Qual é o meu nome?_

Baby you got me, ain't nowhere that I'd be

_Querido você me conquistou, eu não quero ir a lugar algum_

- Kya, cheguei. – disse Ichigo.

- Oi amor! – deu um rápido beijo nele – Como foi no escritório?

- Os papéis estavam embaixo de uma pasta, por isso o Keigo não achou. – ralhou o ruivo.

- Pobre de você. – falou, sentando com ele no sofá.

Then with your arms around me

_Se os seus braços não estiverem ao meu redor_

- Você deve estar cansado, não é? – perguntou, fazendo um carinho no rosto do morango.

Back and forth you rock me

_Para frente e para trás me balance_

- Não o suficiente para não te beijar. – sorriu malicioso, deitando-a no sofá.

So I surrender, to every word you whisper

_Então eu me rendo, para cada palavra que você sussurra_

- Te amo minha pequena. – sussurrou após beijá-la.

Every door you enter, I will let you in

_Cada porta que você entra, vou deixá-lo entrar_

* * *

Hey boy I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl like me

_Hey garoto, eu quero ver se você agüenta com uma garota como eu_

Hey boy, I really wanna be with you

_Hey garoto, eu realmente quero estar com você_

Cause you just my type, Oh na na na na.

_Porque você faz o meu tipo, Oh na na na na_

I need a boy to take it over

_Eu preciso de um garoto que saiba assumir o controle_

Looking for a guy to put me work out

_Procurando por um cara para dar em cima_

Oh, wow, oh oh. Oh, wow, oh oh.

_Oh, wow, oh oh. Oh, wow, oh oh._

* * *

**- Flashback -**

You're so amazing, you took the time to figure me out

_Você é tão incrível, você não teve pressa para me entender_

- Eu... preciso de um tempo sozinha, Ichigo. – disse a morena.

- Quando você quiser conversar, me liga. – falou – Eu vou esperar.

That's why you take me, way past the point of turning me on

_É por isso que você consegue me excitar mais do que qualquer pessoa_

Toca a campainha do apartamento de Ichigo.

- Já vai. – ele grita, saindo do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura. Olha no relógio, são 15 para as 11 da noite – "Quem será à uma hora dessas?", pensa.

Ele dirige-se até a porta, e ao abri-la tem uma surpresa.

- Rukia? – diz surpreso.

- Posso... Entrar? – ela pergunta, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Claro, entre. – responde o ruivo, feliz por vê-la de novo.

You bout to break me, I swear you got me losing my mind

_Você está acabando comigo, eu juro você está me enlouquecendo_

- Eu só vou... – ia dizendo, quando foi silenciado pelos lábios de Rukia sob os seus.

Fazia duas semanas que Rukia havia pedido um tempo a ele. Duas semanas sem sentir o gosto doce dos lábios dela nos seus. Duas semanas que o ruivo não parava de olhar para o telefone, esperando por aquela ligação.

- Me desculpa Ichigo. – pediu, encostando a cabeça no peito dele.

- 'Tá tudo bem, pequena. – disse abraçando-a.

Oh na na, what's my name? (x4)

_Oh na na, qual é o meu nome?_

What's my name? What's my name?

_Qual é o meu nome? Qual é o meu nome?_

* * *

**- Dias Atuais - **

"_Hey boy I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl like me"_

_Hey garoto, eu quero ver se você agüenta com uma garota como eu_

Tocava o celular de Rukia.

- Pequena, seu celular 'tá tocando. – disse o ruivo deitado.

- Cadê ele? – falava também deitada, procurando pelo criado-mudo - Aqui! Alô? – falou – Ah sim, oi Kaien.

"Kaien?", pensou Ichigo.

- Não, eu fiz sim. Ok, segunda na aula eu te explico. Tá, tchau.

- Como o Kaien tem o seu número? – o morango levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Renji passou para ele. – disse a morena – Não está com ciúmes, não é? – riu.

Hey boy, I really wanna be with you

_Hey garoto, eu realmente quero estar com você_

Cause you just my type, Oh na na na na.

_Porque você faz o meu tipo, Oh na na na na_

- Claro que não, só queria saber como ele conseguiu. – virou o rosto.

- Que bonitinho, você nunca tinha ficado com ciúmes antes.

- Não é ciúme. – ao olhar para ela novamente, não pode mais negar – Talvez um pouco.

- Ahh, que fofo! – disse beijando-o.

I need a boy to take it over

_Eu preciso de um garoto que saiba assumir o controle_

Ichigo ficou por cima de Rukia. Olharam-se cúmplices. A relação deles era assim, palavras não necessariamente precisavam ser ditas. Eles se entendiam apenas com um olhar. E como todo casal, discutiam vez ou outra, mas sempre acabavam se entendo depois.

Looking for a guy to put me work out

_Procurando por um cara para dar em cima_

Beijaram-se apaixonados. A chuva fina começava a cair lá fora. E ali, naquele pequeno apartamento no 13º andar, Ichigo e Rukia amavam-se mais uma vez.

Oh, wow, oh oh. Oh, wow, oh oh.

_Oh, wow, oh oh. Oh, wow, oh oh._


End file.
